iabwiffafandomcom-20200213-history
IABWIFFA 2 (Unused Content)
Trivia * There was a character to be introduced in the story, a young street boy named "Joshua". He never made in into the final character sheet. * Matt was going to be the blind one, not Glaze. * Eve was going to be given the ability to fly, but this was instead given to Sawyer because it would make Eve too overpowered. * Instead of cores, Saviours were originally given necklaces, but this was proven to be too cliche. The sequel was discontinued when Rachelle noticed that barely anyone was reading or liking it, so she shut it down. She shared the ending of the story, however. The last episode she aired was when Armin and Glaze begin to form a relationship. The Rest of the Story After Armin and Glaze confess to each other, they reveal it to the other saviours, who accept them happily. Richard steps up afterwards and announces that she will legally change her name to Rachel, to fit her true gender. That night, Sawyer receives a dream. It is the spirit of Steve telling her that Matt was never meant to be a saviour, and that is why he died. Sawyer asked him if it was he who burned down their house, and Steve confesses. Sawyer, in tears, yells at him, saying that he could have done something other than killing him. Steve tells her that there was nothing else he could do, because Matt's core and Glaze's core were too close and couldn't be broken any other way. Sawyer asks him who should have been the fifth saviour, and Steve reveals that it was Armin. Steve chose Matt because he seemed worthy enough to join, and Armin was living alone in the forest at that time, so he wouldn't understand what was happening. Matt was never meant to be one because he was born from a human, not a spawn egg like the other saviours were required to be. Steve makes Sawyer promise not to tell the others, and she agrees. Armin announces that he got the same dream as Sawyer the next morning. Steve had come to him and coronated him the fifth saviour. Everyone is ecstatic, but Glaze is confused. He decides not to question it, however. At that moment, everyone in the room experiences a hallucination. These hallucinations were of the number 8 dripping with blood, that appears throughout the series. They shrug it off, for they got that vision all the time and nothing happens. Armin says that he was granted the power of hypnotism for his core. He spends the day training with Rachel, who also teaches him how to behave nicely and how to interact with others. The next day, a mysterious hooded figure is spotted walking through the forest where the Saviour's home was. Armin runs to the figure and tackles him/her. The unknown person fights back, and ends up pinning Armin against a tree. The person claims that his name is Aito, and that he came looking for shelter. Armin takes him to the base, and asks Aito to take off his hood and reveal his face. Aito aggressively declines. The Saviours take in Aito, giving him a roof over his head and a place to sleep. Aito reveals that he was kicked out by his roommate, and traveled all the way from Aether. After a few months, Aito has grown very close to the Saviours. They consider him family at this point, even though he has a normal human heart and they have cores. He seems to have the same interests as everyone. One night, Armin and Rachel get the same dream. Laxen, Armin's previous master, has broken out of his frozen capsule that he was trapped in when the magic of Silvy's necklace failed two years ago, and is now on the run. They are woken up from the dream by loud banging and a loud screech. The two rush downstairs to find Sawyer and Glaze on the floor in a pool of blood, Eve calling the police, and Aito being pinned up against the wall by someone. Armin immediately recognizes him as Laxen, who is now taller and stronger. Rachel and Armin rush into battle, saving Aito, who drags Sawyer and Glaze out of the room. Rachel is thrown against the wall, and gets knocked out, while Armin is pushed to the ground. Laxen is about to stab him when he recognizes Armin, stops, and jumps out of the broken window, disappearing into the forest. Armin wakes up Rachel, and they both run to the living room, where Sawyer, Eve, and Glaze are lying side by side with a blanket over them, and Aito pressing ice bags to their wounds. Thankfully, they are still alive, and are able to be saved. According to Aito, Laxen had stabbed them each twice, but missed any important organs. The next day, Sawyer and Glaze are both alive and well. Armin calls a meeting, and explains to everyone that he knew Laxen, and to stay away from anything suspicious. Eve then tells everyone that she would be gone for a few days to get help from someone she knew. The scene changes to Aredrenla in her treehouse, and Eve bursting in. They are both ecstatic to see each other after two years, and Eve explains the situation. Aredrenla agrees to help, and they leave. Eve takes Aredrenla to the Saviour's base, and presents her to her friends. Glaze immediately runs to Aredrenla, hugging her and sobbing uncontrollably. Aredrenla apologizes for leaving him, and is forgiven. Rachel and Sawyer realize who this was, and begin introducing themselves and how much of a fan they each were. After this, they all set to work. Armin reveals that he has tracking magic, so that he could track down where Laxen was at all times. They find out that Laxen is dangerously close to the base, and quickly put on their armour. They are all stunned by a sudden knock at the door, and they all crowd around just in case of a surprise attack. Three men are at the door, and Aredrenla tells everyone to back off, she knew these people. It is revealed that they are Sky, Ty, and Jason, a group of who traveled with Aredrenla and Steve many years ago. She is puzzled on how they were still as young as before, and they admit that they illegally stole a youth potion from nearby villagers a few hours before. Everybody soon begins to wonder why so many people are joining them in such a hurry. Just as Sawyer is about to mention it, another knock sounds at the door. Two travellers are frightened by the large group about to attack them, but they lay off. The travellers explain that they heard that the Saviours needed help, so they came to assist. They introduce themselves as Vixen and Vixy, and immediately assure everyone that they are not siblings, but a couple, which confused everyone for the two looked almost similar. Aredrenla decides that they need as much help as they can get, and allow them in to help. Armin tells everyone that Laxen is no longer near them, and is very far away at this point. He tells everyone to go to bed, he will stand guard and keep watch in case he comes back. Glaze, deciding to be a good partner, decides to stay with him for back up. That night, they did not hear from Laxen for nearly three hours. Armin suddenly asks Glaze if he was handsome. Glaze is shocked by this, for he didn't realize something like that would bother him. Glaze tells him that he is, and Armin begins to cry. He vents to Glaze about how he met a girl in middle school, and dated her until the last year of middle school. He found out that she had been spreading rumorss and harsh messages over the internet, about how he was ugly and non trustworthy. She apparently only dated him because Laxen's family was rich, and didn't pay any attention towards Armin or his personality. Glaze comforts him by reminding Armin that he fell in love with him back then even if he couldn't see his face, so he shouldn't care now. Armin unexpectedly begins crying even more, and explains how much Glaze meant to him. He says that after they dealt with Laxen, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He wanted to never fight and never split. Armin admits to Glaze that he wanted to marry him. This obviously shocks Glaze, but he agrees. They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms. The next morning, everyone notices that Aito was very twitchy and aggravated. He would insist that he was fine when someone would ask, then shut himself into the room he slept in for hours on end. Glaze and Armin announce to the Saviours about their engagement, which everyone cheers for. Aito, however, does not. Near the end of the day, Armin yells out that Laxen was nearby. Everyone prepares and puts on armour, circling the base and keeping an eye out. This lasts for nearly half an hour, until a mad screech rips through the air, and Vixen finds himself having Laxen launch himself into him. His head hits a rock when he falls, and he is knocked out. The battle erupts. It isn't long until everyone realizes that Laxen brought company. At least seven other crazed people were fighting against them. Vixen wakes up after a few minutes, and joins the battle once again. It continues for nearly ten minutes, until Sawyer announces the victory of killing one of the enemies. A spark of hope causes the saviours to figtt harder. Glaze soon realizes that the enemies were pushing them closer and closer to a large valley that ended in a large cliff over a raging body of water. He continues to fight until he hears Armin's cry for help, and spins around just in time to see him get shot multiple times. Armin goes limp, and is thrown into the forest. Glaze, believing that he is dead, rushes to where he was thrown. He finds Armin bleeding, and realizes he isn't able to save him. He cradles Armin's head in his arm, whispering comforting words. The two share a deep conversation, until Armin begins to cough up blood, and realizes that his time is running out. He tells Glaze that they were never meant to be together. Though they were in love, it was never true. Armin's final words were telling Glaze that "the one he should love wasn't him, but the one over there". He has just the strength to point towards the battlefield, until he finally dies. Glaze promises him, sobbing, that he would have aproperr burial once the battle ended. Glaze, in a raging fury, returns to the battle and begins to fight. One by one, more enemies die, until only Laxen is left. The two circle each other for a long while. Laxen asks Glaze what he thought the "8" hallucination meant, because he knew. Glaze doesn't answer, and Laxen tells him that the "8" is an infinity symbol flipped to a 90 degrees angle. He claims that if the infinity symbol means everything, then the "8" means nothing. He then shoves Glaze off the side of the mile-high cliff. Aito, not seeming to have any injuries, jumps down after him. He grabs hold of Glaze, and says in a completely different voice, "I'm here.", and his hood flies off. Glaze realizes he is looking into the face of Matt. He is speechless, angry, and incredibly ecstatic at the same time. He hears Armin's voice in his head saying "That's him". Matt smiles weakly and admits to Glaze that ever since they met, three years at the coronation, he had been in love with him. Glaze doesn't know what else to do than hug him tightly, and they fall together into the water. Laxen is watching with glee, believing that he just killed two saviours. Aredrenla, enraged that he just murdered her son grabs hold of him and kills him quickly with her sword. Eve slowly raises her hand only her ring finger up, signalling a victory. The others solemnly join her. This lasts for many minutes until the flapping of wings is heard, and Sawyer emerges from the cliff, carrying both Glaze and Matt by the back of their shirts. They are both soaking wet, but breathing and alive. No one had even noticed that Sawyer was gone. The group runs to them, careful not to trip over the cliff, and celebrates their survival. Glaze runs back into the forest suddenly, coming back with the liflesss body of Armin. The others gasp in sadness and shock. Glaze tells them that Armin was the bravest out of all of them, and deserved to be buried in front of the saviour's base. Once Armin is given a proper burial and funeral, the group celebrates together in their victory. This lasts until night, and everyone goes to bed except for Glaze, who sits outside, looking up at the moon. Matt approaches him and sits down beside him. He apologizes for disguising himself as a different person, and Glaze accepts. Matt also reveals that the reason he still has eyes is because they were given to him by Steve. Apparently, Matt didn't actually die. He and Steve planned to fake his death because they both knew Matt couldn't bee a Saviour. So when Glaze's core failed, Matt donated his core and eyes, only for them to be completely replaced moments after, giving him enough time to escape. He didntt want to leave them, he had to. There is a long silence between the two, until Glaze smiles. He says that he's "glad to finally see Matt, like, actually ''see ''him". He also apologizes for not realizing Matt's feelings for him, and also thanks him for teaching him how to display his emotions better. Matt doesn't know what else to say or do, so in panic, he kisses Glaze. To his surprise, Glaze doesntt back away, but instead deepens into it. The story cuts to two years later, on Matt and Glaze's wedding day. All of the Saviours, plus the other fighters, are all obviously two years older. The setting is outside the Saviour's base, and it shows Matt and Glaze both dressed in suits, and everyone is cheering. Matt rolls his eyes at the stereotypical "throw the bouquet", but does it anyways, and Vixy catches it. She turns to Vixen, and both blush uncontrolablyy. Everyone ends up dog piling onto top of each other, and all end up in a big clump of laughter. Matt then says a stream of dialogue, ending the series. "At first, I thought they wouldn't like me, because I was shy. But now, I'm more outgoing, all because of Glaze. As long as I have him, it's all okay. As long as I have him, 8 means everything."